


The Good Girl

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, D/s relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, hp humpathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Lily Luna was the good girl of the family. Scorpius knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/gifts).



Everyone thought Lily Luna was a good girl. Prim, proper, perfect. Top of her class, Head Girl, always knowing exactly what needed done and doing it.

Well, that last was definitely true. She knew what was needed, Scorpius thought.

“Right there. Lick right. There.” The words hissed through clenched teeth. “Suck it, Scorpius. Fuck. No, not there.”

Hands tugged Scorpius’s hair roughly, directing his mouth where she wanted it. His knees ached where he knelt on the closet floor at her parents’ place. Her skirt was rucked up, and she wore no knickers. His hands clutched at her hips, trying to control them as she fucked his face. “There,” she moaned as he thrust his tongue into her and sucked her clit, moving as hard and fast as he could, knowing how she liked it. 

He was painfully hard, and he reached down to unfasten his trousers. He drew his cock out and started to fist it roughly. 

“No! Don’t you dare!” She boxed his ears lightly, the pain making him yelp. “Me first. No touching yourself,” she ordered. 

He groaned roughly, his cock throbbing even harder as she spoke. He returned his full attention to her, using his tongue and his teeth as her hips bucked demandingly.

“Almost. Do it. Do it, Scorpius.” He moaned deeply against her, tongue moving faster. “Oh no you don’t. Don’t you dare come from eating me out, Scorpius. I won’t abide it,” she castigated, her mouth filthy as always. Her nails raked his scalp painfully. He nearly came just from the sensation, but he knew better than to disobey. 

He latched onto her clit and sucked until she keened and let loose with an even filthier string of epithets that would shock anyone else who knew her. His cock bobbed achingly and Scorpius desperately thought of other things to keep from coming.

“What a good boy,” she crooned. Lily Luna, so prim and proper, disheveled and debauched and so fucking filthy. “Have you been good enough to fuck me, I wonder?” She drew him up, hand gripping his cock gently. He whimpered, tip weeping copiously. Lily Luna, who always did what was needed for everyone, barely traced her fingers up his length.

“Please,” he begged unashamedly, voice husky with need. 

She was shifting closer to him when they heard, “Lily! Lily, where are you? Your mother needs your help inside!”

Scorpius wanted to curse as Lily drew away, smoothing her skirt down before combing her fingers through her hair and twisting it into a very proper bun. “You stay here,” she told Scorpius. “I’ll be back later.” She headed for the door, looking every bit the good, perfect daughter of Harry Potter again. Scorpius’ hand drifted toward his cock as she left. “And no touching while I’m gone,” she added over her shoulder, her green eyes giving the order sharpness. She left without looking back again, and Scorpius leaned against the wall she’d just vacated with a groan of pure, utter frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Humpathon 2015 over at hp_humpdrabbles. Honestly I’m still not sure how I feel about having written this.
> 
> Prompt: lrthunder: Scorpius/Lily Luna – good girl. Everyone thought Lily Luna was the good girl of the family.


End file.
